Talk:Jhin/@comment-26128186-20160113005402/@comment-2179912-20160113035434
I was kinda hoping he'd be an assassin. Now he's an assassin ADC. If you're interested in the ADC position, here's soem info on what I use and for what purpose: Jhin's a welcome addition to my roster -- I don't play Twitch so I have no assassin-ADC pick, plus Twitch is more of an ambush and less an 'assassin '''champion. He does not plan carefully and execute impeccably, he sneaks in and unleashes hell. Which I can manage better with my more mobile pick, Lucian, who can't oneshot 5 people with ulti (or get instagibbed) but he can viciously gun them down one by one with his constant semi-burst damage, while dancing around the fray. I prefer this approach to Twitch's "all in burst and then nothing". If the enemy has a lot of Juggernauts and immobile champions, Lucian can melt them in seconds or kite around them until they fall. Also Caitlyn, who's a very occasional pick for me (I find her fun but don't really use her in ranked), gets elbowed into a purely zoning position since the sniper role -who she was sharing with Varus- is now better filled by Jhin. Cait is now all about "I set up shop here -- you enter my zone and you'll never make it out alive". She no longer snipes people, but if they get too close/step on a trap/get hit by her net they're gonna get oneshot, if they stay in her range long enough they're gonna get oneshot, and if they don't leave ''immediately they're dead anyway thanks to her ulti, unless another enemy is willing to eat 1000 damage to the face instead. Varus should techincally be the sharpshooter here but he's really weak right now so I don't play him anymore, plus his kit doesn't really make sense as a sniper anymore. He's more of a control-teamfight ADC thanks to his ulti and passive right now, but the more specialized picks (even the ones specialized in doing everything, like Jinx) do a better job than him atm. Graves is my "in your face" pick when the match needs some good ol' brute force. When the enemy team has no powerful backline to kill you before you kill their frontline and anyone near it (which is what Graves is designed to do), Graves is the go-to pick. Half-assed semi-tanks will fall in two shots before you get to the enemy squishies who fall immediately to a QR combo while you're too tanky to blow up. So Jhin is the assassin: when all the above choices are doomed to fail, when Lucian's damage is not enough and all he does is uselessly kite, Caitlyn's zone gets ignored by a supertank with crazy damage (see Volibear) and Graves falls fast to enemies that stay outside of his reach, all you can do is be opportunistic. Now, the existing ADCs can definitely be opportunistic and play with careful planning, but there's always the danger of falling behind or not having the tools to finish the job. Cait can't all-in a fleeing enemy, she has to be kiting to execute her full combo. Lucian can't set up ganks as he has no CC, all he can offer is chasing and amazing damage. Graves can't chase as his damage is useless near the end of his short range, and all he has is a little dash to close the gap. Jhin can set up a gank with his traps, root the enemy for him and his allies to damage, chase reasonably well if he gets the chance to finish off a low enemy he can't straight on 1v1 many other ADCs and even snipe them off. There's definitely an ADC that will suit your needs, until you feel the need to expand on more for more specialized jobs (or not: all ADCs can right click, but each one does something better than the others, so you can always stick with your favorite ones, know their weaknesses and play around them instead of picking another champion). There are many other ADCs that I'm not so familiar with, like Koggy [get 4 tanks with him and watch him melt entire teams as long as they don't touch him], Corki mid-game caster ADC whose mixed damage is HARD to deal with if you're not a tank, MF now she kind of does everything, but normally she's quite mobile and can complement AoE CC combos with her ulti, Ashe soft CC, one global hard CC and MY GOD infinite kiting, Jinx everything reasonably well, long range, short range, root, sniping, snowballs in fights, sieging, kills turrets fast, Tristana safe ADC that has 2 traits: (1) she kills turrets FAST, (2) she can snowball in fights with her resetting jump for positioning or escaping. Vayne is the master of 1v1 duels -- almost nothing can outduel a good Vayne. There's also Kalista who I have no idea what she's meant to do exactly, but she's ''very ''mobile, kites and chases amazingly, has an infinitely stacking ability to blow up people, has free wards and she can summon an ally to knockup the enemies. Sivir turns her entire team into initiators and has very good AoE damage too, so she and her team can collapse and shit on your entire team at once (ever seen a Darius with 700 MS?). Draven is designed to snowball out of control as long as he doesn't lose his pace of stacking and nuking people. The Kindred hunt the weakest targets until eventually nothing can survive (or catch them). Ezreal is very independent and pokes very well. Quinn is able to show up anywhere on the map and burst enemies without punishment thanks to her E and Q (which reduces enemy vision range) until she's suddenly everywhere getting kills in all lanes. As with every class, ADCs have champions for every taste and job -- and skill level. You want a simple ADC that can snowball well, push fast and stay alive? Trist. You're coming from top and can't help going into people's faces to blow them up? Graves. You're coming from mid and you ''must ''play a very mobile glass cannon with potent damage? Lucian. Wanna sneak in, all in the entire enemy team and sneak out? Twitch is for you. Wanna get a penta off that juicy Amumu ult? MF. Wanna make that Volibear's life hell? Ashe. Etc etc. I really hope this unbelievable wall of text persuades you to give Marksmen a serious try. :) It's not mid (that's why mid's for!) or top or anything else, but it has its own charms. :D